Sisters love
by AtallerAlice
Summary: Okay so you caught me.This story is about my sisters Morgan and Chesly. Really, I wanted to do something for them to show them how much they mean to me.So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

BIG SISTER

Everyone looks up at you smiles brightly says you'll go far.  
They look at me with a sad smile and say"Follow your sisters steps."

How can I?Be like her?Everythings she is, is what I'm not.  
She's smart and beautiful, popular. I'm not anything like her.  
I wish.  
Big sister not saying your feet are big, but how can I follow your footsteps?  
Your teachers compliment you all mine do is just complain.  
I look at the stars and count myself to sleep. Thinking of how to be more like her.

Struggle my hardest,cry sometimes. Do what I can. What I do best.  
Bit my lip when momma says

Be more like your big sister,she'll go far in life.  
Honey your smart but try to be like her.

Wished you just say

Little sister don't be sad they just don't understand.  
Your smart and your own person.  
Don't try to be me, I evny you sometimes.  
People can talk to you,you draw people in.  
Your smart and your everything I'm not.

Few years later come home from you the message machine Your voice comes on..

Little sister I'm so proud. Told you'd go far, Momma and Daddy are so proud.  
Just remember

Your smart and your own person.  
Don't try to be me, I evny you sometimes.  
People can talk to you,you draw people in.  
Your smart and your everything I'm not.

Come home soon, everyone is asking you who are and where you are.

I smile and tell them "Going far in life, living her way,saving people her way."

I call and leave a message on her phone

Big sister glad you called. I missed you and everyone. Sometimes I lay awake and think of the days when I thought.

How can I?Be like her?Everythings she is, is what I'm not.  
She's smart and beautiful, popular. I'm not anything like her.  
I wish.  
Big sister not saying your feet are big, but how can I follow your footsteps?  
Your teachers compliment you all mine do is just complain.  
I look at the stars and count myself to sleep. Thinking of how to be more like her.

Struggle my hardest,cry sometimes. Do what I can. What I do best.  
Bit my lip when momma says

Be more like your big sister,she'll go far in life.  
Honey your smart but try to be like her.

But then I'd laugh and think to myself

Guess I'm more like her than I thought.

Big sister I'm coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsy Rennee Bennett

Hair golden like a fire long like a river

eyes the color of healthy grass

She's bright like the sun.

My sister Chelsy and I have a very complex relationship, she's seen my heartache,my happiness and my supports me in what I we act as though we hate each is older than me, so she's big sister. She's so smart and beautiful and everything I'm can I follow in her footsteps? I love my sister and even though she may think I love Morgan more or like Morgan more, I love them both the same. Chelsy my sister I love to fight with and annoy. Morgan my sister I love to talk to and goof with.

I love you Chelsy!


	3. For Momma

**This is something I wrote for Morgan and my Mom. My mom read it and started crying because she loved it so much.**

* * *

**The Poem of a Mother's Kiss**

A touch so filled with love

A touch filled with warmth of the touch of a dove

Something the shines in the night sky

That brings healing to all around

A Mothers healing kiss.

**Lengend of a Mother**

Once in a far away land called The Police District there lived a two young girls with their beautiful mother. Though their mother was beautiful she was dangerous too. She worked for the Districts Force. When crime happened she was there. The two young girls named Justice,the young daughter with the hair a color like a golden fire and the most fierce icy blue eyes. And her sister Elizabeth the young daughter with a river of black hair and the most deepest pools of dark, dangerous chocalate eyes loved what their mother did. Justice wished to folllow their mothers footsteps whereas Elizabeth wanted to do the same only in the Courtroom. They were about to graduate from P.D.M - Police District Middle. They were both 8th graders. Justice already learned how to shoot a .22 and Elizabeth was learning from Justice who had taken Courtroom Law class about everything. But trouble lurked for the girls- Justice had a way where she showed no fear and knew how to convince anyone to tell her anything. But Elizabeth would believe it. Their mother saw this flaw and decided that she would take her girls to work. One in the Courtroom and the other in the Force,she would switch the girls every 5 hours to see who would excel in which place. At the end of the day it proved that Justice would excel in both places. Whereas Elizabeth would be good at working in the Coutroom. The girls went through their lives living and learning for their future. As their beautiful, dangerous mother stood in the background of the oncoming war and whispered- "Let it be done" As the onslaught rushed forward and Mother and Daughters for the first time faught along side one another.


End file.
